stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Roslyn Tyler
|title = Chief engineer |stationed = |rank = Lieutenant commander |insignia1 = |spouse(s) = Bernie Tyler |siblings = Jessica Rose, Amanda Rose, Michelle Rose, Katie Rose, Valerie Bucyrus (older sisters) Bridget Ingrum (twin sister) |relatives = Patrick Ingrum, Johnathan Bucyrus (brothers-in-law) Tiana Ingrum (niece) }} Lieutenant Commander Roslyn Tyler was a Starfleet officer in the late 24th century, and the sixth of seven sisters known as the "Wild Roses". Personal History Roslyn, along with her sisters, was a product of a Cardassian project to create human agents. By hand, Dr. Alan Murrow created a series of human augments that are stronger, smarter, and would be able to integrate into human society. Because he was afraid of his creations turning on him, Dr. Murrow attempted to detach himself from their upbringing ( : "Drift off to Dream", "Departure"). She was only known as "Number Six" until she managed to leave Cardassian space and join Starfleet. Roslyn chose her name because it meant "beautiful rose," a name Dr. Murrow eventually agreed was fitting. |The Find|Baldwin}} She was on shore leave from the with her boyfriend Bernie Tyler when their runabout crashed on Aloran IV. Patrick Ingrum located them and beamed them onto his runabout. Soon after, they discovered the adrift in space. Patrick would become captain of the Baldwin, with Roslyn accepting a spot as a flight controller. During the raid on Torros III, Baldwin was attacked by a Jem'Hadar fighter. Under orders, the Jem'Hadar boarded Baldwin and kidnapped Roslyn. The Baldwin quickly launched a rescue mission, where they learned that there was another woman who wished to join them. She took the name Bridget. |The Find|Baldwin}} On stardate 51080.7, Roslyn was promoted to the rank of lieutenant junior grade and was moved from the helm to become the new alpha-shift operations manager. |Wartime Productions}} On stardate 52299.8, Roslyn requested a transfer, wishing to work on repairing the crippled . After talking with Ticonderoga captain Roger Decatur, he transferred Roslyn to the Ticonderoga and former Ticonderoga flight controller Laura Bennett transferred to the Baldwin. |Bullseye}} In late 2376, Roslyn served as a bridesmaid, along with Anna Ingrum, at the wedding between Patrick Ingrum and Bridget. ( |Drift off to Dream|Baldwin}} By 2377, Rolsyn had become the Chief engineer of the . In early 2377, Roslyn participated in an operation to destroy a Jem'Hadar dreadnought and rescue Patrick Ingrum, both of which had been taken by Khan. During the mission, she encountered Dr. Murrow, who admitted that he cared for his "daughters." ( |Departure}} In June 2377, on Bridget and Roslyn's birthday, Hainan picked up escape pods from the . She informed Patrick Ingrum at Starbase 42 of the situation. When Patrick asked that the Nimitz crew be dropped off at Starbase 42, she took the opportunity to visit her sister and meet her niece, Tiana. Roslyn commented on how Bridget and Patrick had become even closer since their marriage. |Backdoor}} In late August 2377, Hainan was destroyed when a "warbug" deliberately collided with her. Roslyn evacuated Hainan in the runabout Marmaton, and was subsequently picked up by the . Roslyn subsequently used the Marmaton to recover the damaged from Grecon IV along with Ottawa captain Jenna Carson and crew members Susan Cassoday and Sonya Fiehrer. |Like the Rain}} After spending leave time on Aloran IV with Bernie, Roslyn would be offered the position of chief engineer aboard the , which Bernie had be offered command. |Wild Roses|Baldwin}} Family and Roslyn in 2377.]] Roslyn has six sisters, Jessica, Amanda, Michelle, Katie, Valerie, and Bridget. Neither Roslyn nor Bridget heard from the other five sisters between 2374 and 2377. ( : "Drift off to Dream," "Like the Rain") They finally reunited in 2377 when the Baldwin brought the five sisters from sector 520 to Aloran IV |Wild Roses|Baldwin}} Through Bridget, Roslyn also has a brother-in-law in her former captain, and a niece in their daughter, Tiana Ingrum. ( : "The Find," "Drift off to Dream," "Frontiers") Personal relationships Bernie Tyler As an ensign aboard the , she met Bernie Tyler, who was intrigued enough by her physical attractiveness to ask if he could sit with her in the mess hall. Their relationship quickly blossomed until they spent most of their free time together. |Like the Rain}} They had drifted apart after Bernie was transferred to the , partially because they had trouble maintaining a long-distance relationship. |Departure}} However, in August of 2377, they renewed their relationship, to the point where they were caught "snogging" in the turbolift. |Like the Rain}} Roslyn and Bernie were subsequently married in an impromptu ceremony on stardate 54360.4 - September 23, 2377. |Wild Roses|Baldwin}} Issac Ingrum While working undercover, she met a man named Issac, who was a 'double' of Patrick Ingrum caused by a transporter incident. Issac found Roslyn attractive, but backed off his potential advances after he learned that his "twin" had married Roslyn's twin. |Reaction to Action}} Johnathan Bucyrus At the academy, Roslyn and Johnathan Bucyrus would be classmates in basic fighter training. Although Johnathan found Roslyn attractive, Roslyn was not interested in pursuing a relationship at the time and declined his advances. They did, however, create call signs for each other. Johnathan would call Roslyn "Firecracker" and Roslyn called Johnathan "Bulldog." Ironically, Johnathan would become involved with one or Roslyn's sisters, Valerie, becoming Roslyn's common-law brother-in-law. |Wild Roses|Baldwin}} Service jacket Assignment History Appearances *The Find *Wartime Productions *Time's Eagle *Bullseye (transferred to Ticonderoga) *Drift off to Dream *Departure *Backdoor *Reaction to Action, Part 1 *Reaction to Action, Part 2 *Like the Rain (Hainan is lost) *Slow Burn *Wild Roses (Marries Bernie Tyler and joins the Winchester) *Time Fall Background Roslyn's married name is a tip of the hat to Russell T. Davies, who frequently uses the names "Rose" and "Tyler" in his work, particularly with the character Rose Tyler from the 2005 revival of Doctor Who. Category:Humans Category:Augments Category:Starfleet lieutenant commanders Category:USS Baldwin (NCC-2013) personnel Category:Starfleet twins